Trunks and the horny pink bunnies
by dbzultimate25
Summary: Trunks is dealing with horny pink bunnies
1. Bunnies attack

Trunks and the pink horny bunnies  
  
One day, future Trunks was training in the hyperbolic time chamber when suddenly, these stupid looking pink bunnies pop out of thin air. They say in unison, "Hi Trunks, we are your secret admirers and we think you are hot." "What the hell!!!!!!!!" yelled Trunks in mid-swipe of his sword. "We want you Trunks. We need you to give us a good time!!!" said the horny bunnies. Trunks just stared in bewilderment while the bunnies started to bounce towards him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Trunks as they bounce on top of him taking off his clothes. He immediately dropped his sword and started powering up his most powerful energy attack. The Kamehameha wave( Goku had taught it to him earlier). "KA! ME! HA! ME! HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!." Yelled Trunks as he released the energy wave which hit them with the power of a nuclear explosion. Unfortunately, the attack had no effect on the bunnies who had already succeeded in removing his outer clothes and were removing his inner clothes. Suddenly Trunks noticed something. The power of his attack and all his fear had blasted a hole through the dimensions that led to Earth. Immediately he flew through the hole with the bunnies still attached to him. They didn't seem to mind it, in fact they enjoyed it and it only made them more horny. He knew the only person that could help him. Goku. At this time, all he had on was the garment that covered the place that should not be mentioned. He finally reached Goku who was training at the training grounds by his house. "Help me!!!!!" Trunks at Goku who already had a beam charged up and was going to shoot it. Instead of helping Trunks, Goku started laughing so hard that the beam in his hand automatically fired and disintegrated a nearby tree. Suddenly he heard laughter coming from all over the place. He looked all around himself and saw that his friends were also laughing at him. Then he felt a cold draft and looked down and saw that he was completely naked. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Trunks. Then suddenly he woke up. He saw that he was in his time capsule and he had had a bad nightmare. "Whew," said Trunks with a sigh. Then he looked down and saw that he had absolutely no clothes on. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" 


	2. The bunnies return!

Chapter 2  
  
It has been a month since the horny pink bunnies attack on Trunks (who still thinks it was a dream.) Unfortunately, Trunks was wrong. He had thought that he had fallen asleep because he accidentally pressed the hyper sleep gas button on his time capsule. What really happened was that he had fainted when all of his friends had seen him naked. Goku, after he stopped laughing, had grabbed the nasty bunnies and thrown them into the sun. After they were dealt with, Trunks' friends had put him in his time capsule and set it to orbit the Earth. What nobody knew, was that the bunnies were indestructible and were making their way towards the Earth to find a new earthling that could, "give them a good time." By the time they reached the Earth, the capsule had rotated around the earth 72 times. (It is locked so Trunks cannot leave it. The bunnies had picked up so much speed, that they were traveling at about 876 miles per hour. The bunnies crashed right into the capsule and sent it hurtling towards Earth. Back on Earth, Vegita and Goku were training with each other. When the capsule was traveling towards Earth, they saw it. "Oh no!" said Goku. "Shit," said Vegita. They stopped what they were doing and flew over to the capsule, but they were too late. The capsule crashed into Earth with so much speed and so big of an explosion that no Sayan could have survived it. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" said Goku. "Dammit!!!!!!" said Vegita. A harmless joke had turned into a life or death situation, which had ended someone's life. "I can't believe it. I couldn't save my own son's life. It's all my fault that he died." Said Vegita "It's not your fault Vegita." Goku said. "It was my joke that I made up." "It was your joke!?!?!?" said Vegita with words filled with pure anger. "Yeah," said Goku unaware of the danger in his words. At this time, Vegita went Super Sayan and powered a beam of energy into his hands. "Whoa! Calm down Vegita," Goku said with alarm. "Calm Down! You want me to calm down!!! Calm down this you son of a bitch!!!!" And he moved his hands into firing position. Right as he was about to fire, the horny, pink, bunnies tackled him. "We want you!" said the bunnies more horny than ever. "Get the fuck off me you nasty pieces of shit!!!" said Vegita full of disgust. They just ignored him and started removing his clothes. "You're not going to get me just like my son" said Vegita. During this whole time, Goku stared with bewilderment unable to move. By this time they had removed all his clothes and were trying to hump him!!! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Vegita as he focused all the energy in his body and prepared for his ultimate attack, the one that would take his life to use. "If I can't defeat you I will take you with me!!!!" yelled Vegita. "No Vegita! No!!!!" yelled Goku. But Vegita did not listen. Instead he used his self-destruct technique!!! The explosion could be seen from a mile away and it appeared the bunnies were destroyed. Or were they??? 


End file.
